My Guardian: Zanarkand & Besaid
by RJRelentless
Summary: After receaving a death note from Seymour, Tidus thinks it's best to go into hiding. With him goes his lover, Yuna, and his troublesome cousin, Rachel. Sequal to My Guardian:Bevelle Coupling: TidusxYuna & RachelxO.C
1. Home Sweet Home

_**Home sweet home**_

"Wait, slow down, slow down… OK!" Says Rachel and she unwinds the window on her right side.

"What's she doing?" Yuna asks the driver, Tidus.

Tidus was surprised at her as this was the first time she had spoken since they had left Bevelle, which has over 5 hours ago.

"I don't know, but I don't think im going to like it." Tidus says as he look in his rear view mirror. Rachel sticks her head out the window and waves to the car behind us.

_Oh, well that's OK then… _Tidus thinks as he brings his eyes back to the road. All of a sudden there was a load of beeping as the car tried to get next to Tidus'.

"Fucking speed up!" Rachel shouts as she fastens her seat belt.

"What did you do?!" Tidus shouts at her.

"Well, I was getting bored so I spat on his wind screen." Rachel says innocently.

"No, we are going to pull over to the nearest services and you are going to apologize."

Rachel didn't fully agree to this idea, but she didn't really have a choice. Tidus parked in the nearest slot and Rachel got out of the car and went round the corner to see the man.

A couple of minuets later, the man who was driving the car, went into the building and Rachel quickly got inside the car. "There, happy?"

"I feel better yes, now lets go." Tidus says as he starts the engine once again. This time Rachel doesn't put her seat belt on, but looks out of the back window. He hears a jingling sound and says, "Rachel… what's that sound?" Tidus asks. Rachel turns and in her hand rested a very unfamiliar set of keys.

"Rachel…" Tidus says as he lets his head hang. He then hears shouting as the man tries to catch up. In his hands was a huge rock. He through the rock at the car, missing by a couple of inches and then he attempted to chase them as they proceeded to the exit.

"Why did you take his keys?! No wonder he wants to kill you!" Tidus yells at his cousin.

"Oh, I doubt that's what's upset him. I think it's the fact he no longer has a wind screen that's got him ticked off."

_Flashback_

"_Look, im really sorry. Here." Rachel says as she hands the man £20._

_The man takes it and then goes into the station. Rachel takes her chance and opens the mans car, takes his keys which he had forgotten in pure anger, and locks the car. She begins to run back to the car but then see's the most lovely looking boulder she had ever seen. She smiled wickedly and walks towards it._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, Rachel…" Tidus says, giving up on his cousin.

An hour passed and they had reached Zanarkand; their destination. As soon as they got to the boat house, Rachel got out of the car and hugged the ground.

"Yes! Im home! This is Zanarkand dirt!"

"Hey!" Shouts a man from the boat. "I was expecting you to be earlier!" He makes his way towards them and brings Tidus into a brotherly hug. "Well, so did we but, Rachel-"

"Got it." The man says looking down at her. "What did she do this time?"

"Took a guys car keys and smashed his wind screen." Tidus says, unloading the car.

"Is that it? My god Rachel, what's happening to you?" He says as he helps Rachel up.

Rachel looks at him for two seconds and shouts, "VIRIN!" She clings to his neck and jumps up and down.

"Yeah, don't worry I missed you to." Virin says as he hugs her back.

Yuna who was looking around the landscape, seemed not to notice Virin presence.

Tidus, who had finished unloading the car said, "Virin. Someone I want you to meet." Tidus goes to Yuna and brings her to Virin. Virin extends his hand and she takes it.

"Virin, nice to meet you Yuna." He says as he flashes a smile.

Yuna was a little taken aback by this. She had never seen this man before.

"C'mon, Vin, don't start doing that!" Rachel says as she picks up her back and goes into the house.

"What?" asks Virin, picking up two bags and following her in. "It's a gift!"

"What's a gift?" Yuna asks Tidus as she reaches for her bag. He was carrying two bags of his own and he replies, "He's always had it. He can just look at someone and know their name, no idea how he does it." He chuckles as he enters the house.

Rachel was laid down on the sofa when he came in. He chucked his bag on her back and she yells, "Bastard!" He laughs again and he goes into the kitchen and flicks on the kettle.

"Coffee, Yuna?" He shouts.

"No thanks. Um, where am I going to be sleeping?" She asks in a quite voice.

"This way." Tidus says as he wonders up the passage way. He reaches a door and walks in. "You'll be sleeping here. My rooms just across the hall."

Yuna nods and makes her way to the bed. She lies down on the bed and sighs.

"Yuna, are you OK? You haven't said anything since we left Bev-" Tidus stops and realisation hits him. She was homesick. She missed her Dad, cousin, Friends.

He slowly makes his way over to her and takes her hand, kissing it softly. "They're only a phone call away."

A single tear escaped her eye as looked at him. She nodded and removed tear with her fingers. She sits up a little and brings him into a well needed hug. Yuna holds onto him tightly and then finally lets go, her stomach giving a violent rumble.

"You hungry?" Tidus asks, to which she nods to.

"What do you want? Chinese? Indian?"

"Chinese?" Yuna asks with a blank expression.

"You've NEVER had Chinese?" She shakes her head and Tidus says, "Well, that's what we'll have tonight then. Do you want me to stay or are you gunna come down in a minuet?"

"I'll unpack and then come down." Yuna says.

"Alright." Tidus replies and he leans in and plants a kiss on her forehead.

He leaves the room and makes his way back to the kitchen and makes a coffee.

"Just so you know, were having Chinese tonight. Anything you guys want, its on me."

"Nice." Says Virin. "I could eat Chinese. But not the place up the road, they dip everything in honey."

"Hmm, Ribs and honey? Eww." Rachel adds as she flicks through the S.V.

A couple minuets later Yuna came from the room and sat down next to Rachel.

"Hey, Ti? Did you know that it's Jinx's birthday coming up?"

"I thought his birthday was in a couple months?"

"No, in 2 days. He phoned not so long ago and asked if we were up to a party, in The Valefor."

"Oh, well I expect we could wish him a happy birthday." Tidus says, picking up his phone and dialling The Chinese shop.

"Whose Jinx?" Yuna asked.

"He's one of our old friends at school. He was sorta like a sneak thief. Always used to be able to get the test papers so we could write down the answers." Virin replies.

"Hey, do you guys want those little fortune cookie things?" Tidus asked with his hand over the phone.

"Yeah! I love those!" Rachel shouted.

"Right, and a couple boxes of them please." Tidus said, now speaking to whoever was at the other end of the line.

About half an hour later the food was delivered and they began to eat.

Yuna, who was a little cautious about what she ate at first, began to fill her plate with Ribs, Rice and Chips.

"Wow. Tidus you've got yourself a girl 'n half. It's hard to find a girl with an apatite." Virin commented.

Yuna blushed with embarrassment at that and continued to eat. When they were full and finished, they switched on the S.V and watched Blitzball.

About an hour later, Yuna announced she was tired and went to her room. Soon after, Rachel announced the same thing and went to bed as well. For a while it was just Tidus and Virin watching Blitz until Tidus said, "You going to Jinx's party by any chance?"

"You kidding? Of course I am! Just need to get him a card, and a date…"

"What's wrong with… oh, what was her name?"

"Kairine?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with going with her?"

"We kinda broke up." Virin said with a sigh.

"Sorry man."

"Well, there are other fish in the sea." There was a silence before Virin switched off the S.V and said, "Well. There is this one girl that I kinda like."

"Why are you telling me this? Ask her, not me."

"I cant."

"Why not? You've never had a problem with the ladies before."

"I cant, if I did tell her how I felt, and she didn't feel the same way, our friendship wont be the same, will it?"

"I guess not. Who exactly do you have a crush on?"

At this Virin went red and he swallowed hard. "S-S-Someone in t-the collage."

Tidus had remembered what Rikku had said when she confronted him.

_You were stuttering and stammering. Both are a sign of lying. You need to practice more._

"There's no need to lie to me Vin." Tidus says.

"Wha-? Uh…" Virin stammered as he tried desperately to find a way out. "Damn! Im tired, arnt you? Well good night!" He shouted from the hallway as he ran.

Tidus raised his eyebrows and just finished his drink and headed towards his room. When he got to his door, he looked down the hall to see Yuna's door closed. He was tempted to go and see if she was alright from earlier, but it was nearly midnight and he didn't want to wake her.

He walks into his room and is a little surprised at what he saw. Before him slept Yuna, her back facing him. He smiled a little and changed into pyjama bottoms and slowly laid down next to her, trying not to wake her. Which was kind of impossible as she was already awake. Yuna feels the new pressure on the bed and turns to him, smiling weakly.

"You OK?" Tidus asked

She nods a little and replied, "Couldn't sleep."

Of course, Tidus understood. She was homesick after all. Wants to be back with her family and loved ones, and since he was the only one of her loved ones here, she wanted to feel his presence. He embraces her and she snuggles into his chest, her eye lids already getting heavy. She finally submits to the slumber and slowly falls to sleep, along with Tidus.


	2. Shopping and Fairs

_**Shopping and Fairs**_

Yuna woke up early that morning, about 6am or 7am. She stayed in bed for half an hour listening to the heartbeat of Tidus, who was sleeping soundly underneath her. She eventually decided to get up and dress. She was dressed in baggy jeans and black tank top. She was tempted to wake the sleeping angel in the bed, but reluctantly decided against it.

She made her way down to the kitchen and saw Rachel and Virin eating breakfast, Eggs, Bacon, mushrooms, fried bread ect, you know, the traditional breakfast. At the moment they seemed to be in the middle of a competition; who could eat the most fastest. And by the looks of it Rachel was winning.

"Morning." Yuna said as she walked over to the kettle and flicked it on. It took a while before she got a "Good morning" back from either of them as they were still deep into their competition.

"God damn it!" Virin exclaims and he punches the marble counter. Rachel grins to herself and says, "You should know better then to challenge me to something like this." She picks up the plates and places them in the sink.

"Sleep well?" Rachel asked, turning the hot tap on.

"Yeah, when I eventually got to sleep." Yuna said with a yawn.

"What kept you up? Or are you still a little shaken from the party?" Virin asked.

"No, im over the party. I guess I just miss home."

"Why don't you call your Dad?"

"Work."

"Why don't you call Rikku?" Rachel asks.

"School. Along with all my friends, they've got collage."

"Hm. Well, looks like your stuck with us!" Rachel says with a smile on her face. "Say, where's my cousin?"

"In bed. Why?"

"I just feel that he's the odd one out. Be right back." Rachel says as she runs up the stairs.

There's a scream as Rachel runs back down stairs and sits down next to Virin.

"What did you do?" Yuna and Virin asked at the same time.

"Nothing. Just gave him an early shower is all." Rachel says with an innocent look on her face. More footstep made their way to the bottom of the stair as a socking wet Tidus miserably appeared through the doorway. This made Virin chuckled madly, nearly falling of his chair in the process.

"Morning." Tidus said, making his way to the kettle.

"Mo-morni-ing!" Said Virin, who was now on the floor.

"It's not that funny." Tidus says back, grabbing a towel from one of the draws. He dried his face and went over to Yuna. He leaned down and kissed her. "Morning."

"Morning." Yuna says back to him.

"Seriously. You two should get a room." Rachel says, helping Virin of the floor.

"You know, that's not actually a bad idea." Tidus says as he picks Yuna up in a bridal position.

"Tidus! Put me down!" Yuna exclaims, blushing furiously.

"Oh… if you insist." He sits down on the stool and places Yuna on his lap. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, I was gunna go to the annual fair up the road. Apparently their doing ferret racing this year."

As Rachel was taking a huge gulp from her glass of orange juice mixed with black current, most of it ended down her front as she was laughing. "Ferret racing?!"

"I know, I couldn't believe it either." Virin blushed a little and then added. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go." Rachel considered this for a moment and then finally said, "Sure, aint got nothing better to do. Want another towel?" She asked Tidus. He declined her offer and then asked Yuna, "So, what are WE gunna do today?"

"Beach?" Yuna suggested.

"Actually, this time of year isn't the best for the Beach. Not many Bevellians come here, and with the feud between us and Bevelle, its probably best you avoid touristy places." Virin said.

"But they wont know im from Bevelle, so what's the problem?"

"You've got jaw line and cheek bone. Its common for Bevellians."

"Oh." There was silence for a few minuets when Tidus said, "Were going to that party tomorrow right?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rachel said

"Why don't we go clothes shopping? In tourist season people go to the movies and the beaches, nobody goes to the shopping centres."

"Well, I don't have anything REALLY nice to wear, so I guess we could do that." Yuna said, getting off of Tidus. "I'll go get my shoes."

When she heard Yuna footsteps wonder up stairs, Rachel turned to Tidus and said, "You've really dumped yourself in it now."

"What?"

"Yuna is a woman. Women like to go clothes shopping. Women like to go clothes shopping for hours." Virin explains.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Oh well." Tidus went upstairs as well to grab his keys and dry his hair off more.

Tidus changed out of his wet shirt and as he was about to stick a dry one on, he was hugged from behind, the attackers arms exploring his torso. "You know, I never got to do this the other night." Yuna was glad her face was against his back, this way he couldn't see her blush. But unknown to her, he could actually feel her blushing.

He turns in the embrace and hugs her back, whispering seductively in her ear, "You can make up for that tonight if you want."

She blushes even more and giggles. "That would be great." She pulls away a little and kisses him full on the lips. The couple stand like this for a few minuets and then finally break away. "Well, we should get going then, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, we should. I'll meet you down stairs." Yuna kissed him once more and makes her way down stairs.

_Wow… How did I ever get so lucky? _Tidus thought as he continued to dress. He made him way down stairs soon after and they made their way to the shopping centre. Even though it was tourist season, a few people were still wondering the city, giving Yuna dirty looks as they passed. Tidus sent one man to hospital after he had called Yuna a "Filthy Slut". Funnily enough after that everything went fine.

After a full day on clothes shopping, they went home with Tidus carrying 3 bags full of clothes, shoes and make up. Yuna herself was carrying the purse she had bought that say. She had offered to carry some of it, but Tidus refused.

They got in and Tidus put the stuff in Yuna's room, not like she's be using it. He made his way back down stairs and slumped himself on the sofa. Rachel and Virin were still not back from the fair, so it was up to Tidus and Yuna to decide on meals.

"I've got a craving for mince and mash, no, meaty mince and cheesy mash. What about you?" Tidus shouted from his freezer, but received no answer. "Yuna?" Again, no answer. Tidus got from his freezer and looked into the living room were he had left her. Well, she wasn't there now. "YUNA!?" Tidus shouted as he ran through the house, he couldn't find her anywhere.

_What if Seymour followed us? What if he kidnapped her again?_

He heard the door go and he ran straight for the entrance hallway. "Yun-" He said as he saw it was his cousin and house mate.

"No, my names Rachel, but good try." Rachel said as she walks into the living room and flops herself on the sofa as Tidus had done.

"Did you see Yuna?" Tidus asked worriedly.

"No, why? Did you lose her?"

"Not exactly, I was-" Tidus cut himself off as Yuna walked into the room.

"Well, you didn't look awfully far then did you?" Virin said.

Tidus walks over to Yuna and brings her into a tight hug. "Don't do that again."

"Do what?" Yuna said puzzled.

"Disappear like that."

"Oh, you mean im not aloud to go the toilet?"

"Oh. I thought something might have… Oh my God, im such an idiot. Im so sorry." Tidus said as he began to blush the most he had in years.

"Its fine, forget about it. Anyway, how was the fair?" Yuna asked as she sat down.

"Funny." Rachel and Virin said at the same time. Rachel added, "While we were watching the Ferret racing, two Ferrets stopped, looked at each other and decided to mate on the race track." Rachel hold up her phone and shows then the picture. "I couldn't breath for ages! I was laughing so hard, and some guy next to me and Vin got a boner over it!"

"Seriously?!" Tidus exclaimed.

They laughed about this for quite sometime. Finally they thought it was best to eat. After a while Rachel and Virin said they were both tired and went to bed. It was just Tidus and Yuna now, and Tidus hadn't forgotten about they're night time plans.

After the film had finished they began to make their way towards the stairs. Tidus couldn't really keep his hands of her as he pressed her against the wall and kissed her neck softly, earning small moans from Yuna. He picked her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist and carried her upstairs. He made his way to his room and opened the door with his foot, closing it behind him and making his way to the bed before him.

A.N:WOOOOOOOW. It has been a while since I updated. I think im starting to get allergic to some place called "School", and apparently there are these friend things that I hang out with as well. So, basically I have been really pressed for time, but no longer! Hopefully… The weekend is to arrive and I have NO plans for it, so better bet my typing fingers on. Oh, and for those of you (If any) who also read the Readthrough, don't worry, I will finish it. Eventually…It's just im going through a bit of writers block (Where the author cant be assed the write anything), its not the game its self, its just the place im at, grr! Anyways, hope you enjoy this story and review god damn it!


	3. Party time!

_**Party time!**_

Tidus woke up late once again that morning. The first thing he noticed was Yuna sleeping form on him. He smiled and kissed her forehead, he began to take the cover off him to get up, but an idea came to him.

_Well, I never have woken her up __**properly**_ _before. _Tidus thought. He gently lifted Yuna off him and laid her on her back. He then laid himself on his side facing her, laying his chin on her chest. He couldn't help but feel her smooth skin as one of his hands made it's way to her most sensitive spot. Her skin was so smooth and silky. His investigation was complete; there was not a single flaw in her. At long last, his left hand found its way between her legs and he was more then happy by what he felt.

_Still wet…_ he thought happily.

He kissed her chest and gently started massaging her clit. The smallest of moans escaped her lips and Tidus began to add a bit more pressure. She was now subconsciously squirming which he liked. He then stopped, causing Yuna to growl a little. He inserted a single finger but couldn't go on as he watched in awe as Yuna's face turned into complete and utter ecstasy. He again kissed her chest and inserted another finger, now going in and out as a torturing pace.

"Morning." Yuna said in a cracked voice. "Morning." Tidus replied, picking up the pace.

After 5 minuets she finally gave in and released, covering his hand in her juices.

"Arghh…" Yuna moaned through gritted teeth.

"Im glad you enjoyed." Tidus said as he leaned in and kissed her. She nods and her own hand goes to reach for him. The strange thing to Yuna was he stopped her. She looked at him questioningly and he shakes his head and whispers in her ear, "You can wake me up properly tomorrow." He kissed her earlobe and she giggles. "Sounds like a plan. Should we get up?"

_Oh no, getting up…_

"May as well get it over with." Tidus said as he stands up and searches for his pants.

"Get it over with?" Yuna asks.

"Yeah. No offence, it turns me on, but with the amount of noise you were making last night, either Rachel and or Virin might have something to say."

"Oh." She said simply as she felt a blush coming on. She also got up, dressed and went out of the room towards the bathroom. From inside the bathroom she heard an , "Oh shit!" From Tidus.

There was silence for a while but then it was broken by, "Hey, Lenne! You doing anything tonight? Oh good! Its Jinx's birthday today and I was wondering if you'd… oh really? That's great, I'll meet you there then, see ya." There was silence after that as Tidus went down stairs.

"Mornin' Ti." Virin said, flicking through the channels on the S.V.

"Morning, where's Rach?"

"Just getting up I think. By the way, have fun last night?" Virin said with a wicked smile. "Damn, you've sure got yourself a screamer."

"Yeah, well at least I've got a girlfriend."

"Owch, you don't have to play that card cuz." Rachel said as she flopped herself down on the sofa, resting her legs across Virin's, making him blush a tiny bit, but however tiny it was, Tidus still noticed it.

_A girl from the collage huh? How stupid am I, he doesn't even go to collage! _Tidus thought to himself.

"Oh, by the way Ti, what happen to you to doing it on the floor?" Rachel said. Tidus could tell she wasn't trying to make a joke, she was being serious. "Look, I don't care about your sex life, but dude, I don't want to listen to it."

"Fine, I will try and remember in the future." Tidus said as he came from the kitchen with a coffee.

A few minuets later, Yuna came down stairs, but she was being a little wobbly on her legs. Rachel noticed this, chuckled to herself and shook her head.

"What?" Yuna asked.

"It's either your aching from last night, or you two had fun this morning. Just wondering that's all."

"How, how do you know this sorta stuff?" Virin asked.

"Graham." Rachel and Tidus replied in union. "He was Rachel's brother. He was a bit of a sex addict. Remember that one girl? Jessica?"

"Oh yeah, Joe used to take the piss out of her all the time. And she was even more of a screamer then you, Yuna." Rachel said attempting to make her blush, which she did, furiously.

"So, what are we doing today?" Virin asked, drumming silently on Rachel's legs.

"Well, tonight's Jinx's party… Oh yeah, I called Leanne and she's on her way." Tidus replied.

"I haven't seen Lenne in ages! Didn't she join the force?" Virin asked

"Yeah, we were partners for a time. She's… well, you'll see her tonight anyway."

"Hmm, that doesn't answer my question on what are we gunna do today?"

"How about we go to the Valefor and help set up? The Valefor's a big club so it might take a while to get everything in order. Oh, and get your old pool cue out Ti." Rachel said.

"Why?"

"Trev, Nick, Chloe and Smug are gunna be there, and knowing them they're bringing their cue's."

With that, Tidus' smile grew as he raced up stairs to the attic to find his cue. He went into the hundred year old room and went straight for the chest in the far side of the room. He opened the chest and it was at if he opened a box filled with memories. At least 20 dusty trophies were staring up at him, all of them with his name on them. Eventually, he came across a familiar case and his smile grew.

_Hello, old friend… _Tidus thought to himself.

He felt the leather and came across the dent he loved. He looked down, dusted the case off, and saw his name printed in gold.

He took the case and went down stairs, grabbing some wood polish from under the kitchen sink. He sat down and opened up his cue case. The two pieces of wood lying in the leather case were all most like old friends to him. He picked one up, dusted it of and began to polish and he did the same with the other.

The time flew by and soon it was time for them to leave. They got dressed and quickly went to the local newsagents and got 3 birthday cards.

They finally arrived at the Valefor and went in. As expected, it was hardly full. It was two hours before the party after all.

"Well whip me, beat me and call me ethol, that cant be lil jack?!" Said a voice Tidus knew all too well.

He turned round and saw the club owner, Bob, and smiled weakly. "Yup, its me. How are you?"

Yuna started to become confused as Tidus' sudden name change. She looked over to Virin and asked, "Jack?"

"Jack-ass. Tidus and Rachel used to come in here all the time when they where kids, and all the time they came here, something broke. Whether it was a couple of glass', chairs, tables, you name it, they most probably they broke it. Bob had finally had enough and had givin him the nick name Jack. Tidus was only like, what? 6 at the time, so he didn't know what "Jack" really meant."

"Oh." Yuna said. She looked around the club and found she quite liked it. There was a dart board on the far end, with of course the pool table, a music box and a few other things she didn't know the name of.

"Drink, Yuna?" Tidus asked, hugging her from behind.

"Yes please. Um… a J2o will be fine."

"Got ya." He went past Rachel who was sitting on one of the tables and then he sings, "_Tables are for cups and glasses, not for people with hairy asses!"_

Tidus came back with an orange and passion fruit J2o. "Hey Romeo, before we set up, get your ass on this pool table. I wanna see if your skills are the same." Rachel yells as she gets a pocket full of 5 gil change.

"Alright, you know how to play, Yuna?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"C'mon. Watch me and Rachel play first and then we'll see what you got." This time she nods her head and walks to the pool table with him as Rachel inserted 5 gil into the table.

The game didn't last all that long, and from this Yuna could tell these two were experts at the game. In the end, Rachel won the game. Strangely enough though, she didn't brag or show off. She just shook Tidus' hand and whispered something in his ear and then he nods and says, "If I run out of money. You coming up Yuna?"

She nods and stands up taking hold of one of the cues and aiming at a ball on the table. Tidus knew she wasn't a regular player, but she wasn't doing bad for a beginner. The only problem was her elbow kept moving so the shot was wrong.

"Here," Tidus said as he offered his wisdom. He went behind her and put his right hand to the end of the cue and his left hand near the tip. "Your elbows going all funny. Try and keep it still. If it keeps going all over the place it'll be difficult to pot."

Yuna nodded and listened to his instruction. He was right as well.

When they got off the pool table they help put the banners and the balloons up and waited for the people to come in. The first few were Tidus and Rachel's friends Nick and Trev, who both had pool cue cases with them. The second was a man Tidus had a dislike too, mainly because he was one of the people from the previous day giving Yuna dirty looks.

A few more people came in and finally, Jinx did. When he saw Tidus he was pushing through the crowd shouting, "Out my fucking way!" When he did reach Tidus, he took him in a brotherly hug. "How you doing my little mucker?!"

"Fine, hows you birthday boy?" Tidus asked as Jinx let go of him. Jinx didn't get a chance to answer as he was taken from behind by Rachel and Virin. "Jinxy!" She shouted. Finally, they let him up and Tidus grabbed his arm. "C'mon, someone I want you to meet." Tidus takes Jinx over to Yuna and says, "Jinx this is Yuna. Yuna, Jinx."

"Nice to meet you, Yuna." Jinx said.

"You to." Yuna replied with a smile.

An hour later, Leanne showed up in very revealing clothes. "Happy Birthday!" She runs over to Jinx and hugs him tightly. Jinx is a little shocked at first but then settles and hugs her back. She then see's Virin and says, "No way! That cant be Vin!" She goes over to him and hugs him as well and he starts to blush. Rachel, who notices this, looks at the floor and kicks her feet. Tidus being Tidus noticing this, raises his eye brows and continually looking at Rachel and then back to Virin.

_She has a … on him?! And he… on her?!_

Eventually he snapped out of it when Yuna asked, "Are you OK?" To which he nods and says, "Yeah. Im, ahh… im gunna go back on the table for a while. Want a game?"

"Sure." She says as she walks with him to the pool table.

She really was getting better, but she still had a way to go if she wanted to beat either him or Rachel. A few games later, the man who was glaring at Yuna put 5 gil on the table and said, "Want to have a game of doubles?" He said it in a kind of tipsy voice so Tidus knew he was drunk.

"Two seconds." Tidus said as he searched his pockets and was dreading the fact he only had 150 gil left. He looked over at Rachel who was talking to Jinx at the time.

"Yuna, could you come over here for a second?" Tidus asked as he guided her away from the man. "Listen, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but do you mind if me and Rach take on this guy?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I'll explain in a minuet." Tidus said back to Yuna as he jogged over to Rachel.

Yuna saw him look over to the man and then back to talking to his cousin. They looked like they were having a debate over something when he finally said, "Fine, c'mon."

They both go over to the pool table, put 100 gil each down on the table and Tidus said, "Should we have a little bet? 200 gil per double?"

The man considered this and then slammed 100 gil down on the table as did his partner.

"Lets play." The man said

_After the game_

"Well, that was fun. Want another game?" Tidus said at he swiped the 400 gil of the table and gave 200 to Rachel. Before the man could answer, Tidus turned and went over to Yuna. "Want another drink?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. What was that about?"

"Oh nothing, just another hust-" That's all Tidus could say before he hit the floor, unconsious.

"Tidus!" Yuna said as she sank to the floor, cradling Tidus' head in her lap.

"What the fuck?!" Rachel said as she grabbed one of the pool cue's and hit the man in the stomach with it. The man went over like a sack of spuds but Rachel couldn't remember the rest as she too was hit over the head with a metal leg. All she could remember was her name being shouted by Virin and Bob jumping the bar to break up what was happening.

A.N: Well, here's a long 1 for you guys. I myself dont really like this chapter very much but it's all i could come up with (its the only thing i could come up with that leads to the next chapter :P), but if you guys like it, then i dont give a rats ass. R&R please!


	4. What!

_**What?!**_

The first thing Tidus noticed when he woke up was Yuna crying on his stomach. His eyes were closed but he could tell it was her. He could feel the familiar jerks from her back.

"He's gunna be OK Yuna, really. To Tidus, that was just like a knock on the head. He's had way more worse things done to him then this." He could hear Lenne say in the background.

He opened his eyes slightly and saw Lenne patting Yuna on the back and Yuna crying over him. He could also see he was in a hospital bed, in hospital clothes and in a hospital itself.

"Yuna..?" He said. Yuna head shoot up very quickly as her tears of sadness turned to those of joy.

"Tidus!" She said and she leaned in and gently hugged him. He felt the reason she was hugging him gently; his head was killing him!

"What happened?" Tidus said as she let go of him and he sat up in the bed.

"Do you remember anything at all about last night?" Lenne said as she sat down in the opposite chair.

"I remember going to the party, then the pool table… and then that guy… THAT GUY!"

"Yeah, from what I saw he was a bit of a sore loser. Virin says his name was Dillan. After you and Rachel kicked his ass, he grabbed one of the metal legs from under the table and whacked you across the head with it. You went down and Rachel knocked the wind out of him, sending him to join you, and then Dillan's partner knocked her out. Bob called the ambulance immediately after he sent them on their way, you were losing a lot of blood, the pair of you."

"Hmm, So Rachel… Rachel! Where is she? Is she OK?" Tidus said as he looked around the room and found peace as he saw her sleeping in one of the hospital beds in the same room. Sleeping soundly with his head on her stomach was Virin, holding one of her hands with both of his.

"Is she gunna be alright?" Tidus asked both the woman next to him.

"Don't worry, Tidus." Said a nurse who had just come into the room. "Your Sister will be just fine."

_Sister? WTF? _Tidus thought to himself.

"Sorry, you're mistaken. She's my cousin." Tidus said with a confused look.

The nurse mimicked his look and looked down at the clip board she held in he left arm.

"Well, according to your blood tests, you share the same parents."  
"…What?!" Tidus said, gesturing she give him the clip board. She was right. The blood tests were nearly an exact match.

"Does she know?" Tidus said, pointing towards Rachel.

"She's been knocked out since last night." Lenne said.

Tidus gave the board back to the nurse and she left. Tidus couldn't believe it. They were brother and sister! He kept looking over at Rachel and Virin and tried to remember the first memory of both him and Rachel.

_Flashback_

"_C'mon, they'll never know it was us!" The 6 year old Rachel said to the 5 year old Tidus._

"_Fine." Tidus took the chain she held and attached one side of the chain to a nearby tree in their Nan's back garden and the other to their Granddad's old Tractor._

"_Ready? Go!" Tidus said as he backed out of the way._

"_Rachel put her foot down on the pedal and unexpectedly went forward, hearing a terrible crunching and crashing behind her. She hesitantly looked behind and found that she had completely taken down their Grand-parents' very old elm tree. They were only expecting a few dents in the tree and get go a night without dinner; that they could handle. But this, they were defiantly going to get a few slashes for this._

"_Uh-oh…" Said Tidus. "Should we hide it?"_

"_Yeah, good idea." Rachel said. _

_Their Grand-parents had a huge pool in the garden for when the Grand kids came round, but at the time the filter was broken and the water was all murky and muddy._

_Tidus attached the loose end of the chain to the end of the broken elm tree and Rachel drove it into the pool. They put the tractor back and acted as if nothing happened._

_Two days later after the filter had been fixed, they were marched to the house and shown the damage._

_Rachel, already knowing what was going to happen next, turned round and stuck her bum out, receiving 5 lashes with her Granddads leather belt. Tidus done the same and received 15; 10 across his backside and 5 on his back. Neither of them were sitting down properly for two weeks, but they were treated like royalty at school._

_End of flashback_

Tidus could still remember the sting as if it was happening right there and then. If he was right, he still had the scars and so did Rachel. It started to make sense to him. Him and Rachel being Brother and Sister. They looked fairly similar, whenever one had an idea, whether it be a good or bad one, the other thought it was the best thing to do. In actual fact, the more Tidus thought about it, the more he preferred to be Rachel's brother.

"Any idea when they're aloud to send us home?" Tidus asked Yuna

"When you both wake up I think." Yuna said tiredly. She yawned and put her head on Tidus' stomach and slowly started to drift off to sleep.

As she done so, Tidus started fumbling with her hair slowly, feeling the silky feeling that he loved.

The hours rolled on but Tidus couldn't sleep at all. What the nurse said to him had really gotten him thinking. _"You share the same parents."_

They both had their own parents, Rachel had her Mum and Dad and so did Tidus. So who were the real parents to both of them?

The thought stuck with Tidus and it kinda made sense if his parents were birth parents. Rachel could have been born and then given to one of his Aunt's or Uncle's, then when Tidus was born, she would have no memory of his birth.

"Hello?" Said a female voice in the background.

"Rach?" Tidus said, looking over at the clock and saw it was 5.52am.

"Tidus? You alright?"

"Yeah, my heads a little painful but other than that im fine. You?"

"Same." Rachel said. There was silence after that for a while. Tidus tried to look over to his left where Rachel was but it was impossible; it was pitch black and there were no lights or lamps nearby. Sure he could go over to the wall and switch on the light, but he didn't want to wake Yuna.

"Do you have any idea who's sleeping on me?" Rachel asked out of nowhere.

"Oh." Tidus said. He had completely forgotten about Virin. "It's Vin. I guess he fell asleep."

"Hmm." Rachel said. "Anyways, what happened? I remember you and me beating that guy at pool, that he knocked you out, I knocked him down and then I joined you."

"Well, that's about it, as far as I know."

Again there was silence between them. Tidus wanted to know about what she remembered of their childhood so he asked, "Hey, what's your earliest memory of you and me?"

"Why?"

"Just curious is all." Tidus lied.

"Hmm, let's see…" There was silence as she thought and she finally said, "I think we were at one of those play date things. Your Mum brought you and my old man brought me. I don't think I liked you at first because I remember punching you in the face, but then I turned to like you because you put baby powder in my Mums hairdryer. That's about it."

Tidus couldn't help but chuckle, he was only 2 at the time. But that didn't take his attention away from the problem though. He wondered for a couple minuets how Rachel would take the recant news. Would she take it the way he did and be cool about it, or will she completely freak out? It wasn't like Rachel to freak out so he decided to just tell her.

"Have they said anything to you about us yet?" Tidus asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked confused.

It was getting towards 7 o clock so the room had a small amount of light in it, enough to see each other anyway.

Tidus looked to his left and smiled to himself when he saw Rachel's fingers playing with Virin's hair.

"How long?" Tidus said simply.

"How long what?"

"How long have you liked him more then a best friend?" Tidus could see that Rachel's fingers had stopped and Virin grumbled a little. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb; I just saw you ferk about with his hair."

"Oh." Rachel said as she slowly let her fingers get back to work. "I don't know. I think we might have been 14, or 15."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Kairine." Rachel said with a sigh. "She knew that I liked him, so every time I was around she kept flirting and didn't keep her hands off him. That's why I had a fight with her that one time."

_Flashback_

_Rachel had just come out of the toilets in the local night club. It was only her and a few friends; Tidus, Virin, Kev, Kairine and Kess. She was walking back towards the table when she was taken from behind and dragged back. She was slammed into the wall outside and came face to face with a smoking Kairine._

"_You know, if you wanted to talk, all you had to do was ask." Rachel said in a manner she knew would piss Kairine off._

"_Why don't you shut the fluck up and let meee do the talkying." Said a very drunk Kairine. "I know ya likesss Vrin, buwt what yoou got to realise is that he's mine. Don't talks to hiwm again."_

"_Sorry, aint gunna happen. Glad we had this chat." Rachel said with a smile and began to walk back into the club. She was stopped when a set of nails collided with her neck and she could slowly feel the blood oozing out of her wound._

_Bitch… Was the only thing Rachel thought of her at the time. _

_Rachel turned round and caught sight of a stool just behind Kairine. Rachel began walk towards Kairine and then pushed her, making her fall over the stool. Rachel then got her back onto her feet, picked up the stool and smashed it against her face, knocking her out. She threw the remains of the chair on her and re-entered the club._

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah, I had never been more proud of you till that day." Tidus said with a smile.

"Hm, remember when you gave me a noogie when you found you I done it was a stool? Fun times."

"Well, Vin better watch out. No way is he gunna hurt my Sister and I don't care if she's older then me."

"Sister?"

"Truth is, were Brother and Sister. The nurse confirmed it to me less then 10 hours ago."

There was a small silence after that. Obviously, Tidus thought, Rachel was trying to take this in. The pair of them had been cousins for nearly 20 years and now it turns out they're related by stronger blood?

It was a while before Rachel said, "I know."

"Huh?" Tidus said in a confused voice.

"I've known for years we weren't cousins. It was late at night, I went down stairs and heard Mum and Dad talking about me being adopted. When they saw that I was there, I was told the whole story but they asked me not to tell you."

"Why's that?" Tidus asked, a little annoyed that his parents hadn't told him, but her.

"Don't know and we never will. I guess that secret died with them. I personally think it was because they wanted a boy, but that's all in the past now."

"I guess."

"Tidus?"

"Yeah?

"Are you mad at me?" Rachel asked in a worried voice.

It took a while for Tidus to answer back, "No." As at first he wasn't really sure. In reality, he was mad at his parents. Giving Rachel away like they had done. If it wasn't for the small, "Tidus?" Coming from Yuna he would have gotten up and went to the graveyard to spit on a few graves.

"Morning. You OK?"

"Hmm." Yuna grunted. "What time is it?"

Tidus looked over at the clock once again and saw it was 7.30.

"Half Seven. Don't worry. We'll be back home soon after Vin wakes up."

"Im already awake." Said the voice of Virin coming from the direction of Rachel. Tidus turned his head and saw Virin looking straight at his Sister and he smiled. "In actual fact, I never really slept."

A.N: Oh, the mushyness! What do you guys think of this Chapter? Like the new coupling? Like the fact I changed Tidus and Rachel's cousinship into a Brotherly/Sisterlyship? If you don't, well then tough shit! But seriously, I really wanna know what you guys think of this one especially. All you have to do it type a few words and press a button, Damn it! Please…


	5. Not again

_**Not again…**_

A few days after the hospital let Tidus and Rachel go, Yuna started acting strangely. She was… edgy to say the least, and when something was said she would take herself in the other room and just think.

One night when both Rachel and Virin had gone to bed, Tidus switched off the S.V and turned to Yuna, who was staring at the ground, not even realising it had been turned off.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked as he shook her shoulder. "Are you OK? You've been acting weird since we left the-"

"Do you want a drink? I sure do." Yuna cut him off as she got up and took herself into the kitchen.

Now, there was defiantly something wrong, and Tidus was determined to get it out of her. He got up and followed her into the kitchen to see her next to the kettle waiting for it to boil.

"Yuna, you're going to have to tell me sooner or later. I hate seeing you like this. Always on guard, on edge. Tell me what's wrong so I can help. Is it Seymour?"

She hesitantly shook her head. She was on the verge of tears and he went over to her. He placed his arms around her shoulders and asked, "Is it me?"

Yuna shook her head instantly. "Im just scarred."

"Of what? You have nothing to be scarred of. Im here. Seymour or someone who wants to bring you harm wont lay a finger on you, I promise." He said as he gently kissed her forehead.

"I told you, it's not Seymour." Yuna said as she went to the cupboard and got a cup and made herself a coffee. She sat down and waited for it to cool. Tidus sat next to her and asked, "Then what is it? For God's sake, Yuna, please tell me." He said gently.

Yuna stared at the steam rising from the cup and then sighed. She looked up at Tidus and said two words that changed his life. "I'm pregnant."

She looked back at the steam and tapped her fingers on the table, awaiting his response.

_Pregnant? Were gunna be… I'm gunna be… a Dad? _Tidus thought as tears of joy stung his eyes.

He got down on his knee's in front of Yuna and asked, "Why have you been hiding this from me?"

"I didn't know how you'd take it." Yuna replied, tears now flowing down her face.

Tidus got up quietly and picked her up and spun. "Im gunna be a DAD!" He cheered in her neck. After a while she began to giggle and hugged him as tightly as she could. The couple stayed like this for a while, just enjoying each others warmth. Tidus was enjoying it the most though. He was excited, like nothing in the world could upset him now.

A few yawns where shared between them and they went off to bed. Tidus couldn't sleep though, he was too happy, too cheerful. He spent the night holding Yuna and his unborn baby in his arms.

That thought made shivers run up and down his spine. He was actually holding his _child_.

The thought brought a smile on his face that stuck there the rest of the night. Soon, seconds turned to minuets and minuets turned to hours. It was now 9am and Yuna was still sleeping as soundly as ever. He smiled even brightly as her mismatched fluttered open.

"Good morning." Tidus said quietly.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Like a baby." Tidus lied. "Speaking of which…" Tidus said as he brought his hand down to her lower stomach, rubbing it softly.

Yuna done her signature giggle and lied on her back, giving him full access to her belly.

"How long have you known?" Tidus asked as he began kissing her stomach.

"Only a few days. I'd been feeling really sick in the mornings and I found that I was sleeping a lot more."

"Hmm." Tidus grunted.

After a few more minuets of this, they both heard laughing and chuckling from Virin's room. Since they had both come clean with each other, they had been spending a LOT more time together. Before any of this though, when they got back from the hospital, Tidus told Virin it didn't matter how long they had been friends and had known each other, but if Virin hurt Rachel in any way, Tidus would stab his fucking eyes out.

Another chuckle came from the room and then they finally went down stairs.

"Maybe we should follow them, im getting kinda hungry." Yuna said cautiously.

"Hmm, alright then." Tidus reluctantly got up and brought Yuna with him. He pecked her on the lips and went through the door. He quietly went down the stairs, carefully not making a sound. He peeked around the corner and saw Virin and Rachel cuddled on the sofa.

Tidus smiled a little to himself. Rachel had never really been the prettiest girl in high school, but here she was. She didn't say anything to Tidus but he knew she was getting picked on because of her looks. One of the reasons he knew this was because she got into a lot of fights. She only fought people who started on her, and she was having over 10 fights a week so that's about 2 or 3 fights a day. She nearly killed one boy who was two years older then her. She got picked on because of the way she fought as well. Got called a man all the time because many of the boys picked on her, most of them older and bigger then her, and nearly all of them had to visit the hospital. He wondered constantly how she didn't get expelled.

"Morning." Tidus said as he strolled through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Morning." Said the couple on the sofa. "Oh, Tidus the mail man came a few minuets ago and gave me," Rachel began as she got up and approached him. She held out her hand and in her hand was an envelope. "This. I recognise the hand-writing." She handed the letter to him and sat down.

He looked down at the envelope and became nervous instantly. The hand-writing was Seymour's. He had found them.

_But how?! Shit!.. the car…_

Tidus opened the envelope and read the letter, which had stained blood marks all over it.

_Better run, Tidus. Or this will happen to you and the ones you love._

Tidus noticed that the envelope was not yet empty. He let the last piece of paper fall onto the mahogany table, knowing that Seymour had a habit of smearing his extra letters with a poisonous venom that never dries. He stood there in shook as he looked at what the paper was. It was a picture of Braska, surrounded by a puddle of blood coming from his neck. In the corner of the photo, he could hake out a part of a blue hand, a hypello's hand.

"Oh my God." Rachel said in shock. "Braska's dead?! And Barkeep?!"

"What?" Said a female voice from behind. Tidus turned to see Yuna standing in the doorway with Virin right behind her. Yuna saw the envelope on the table and walked forward to have a closer look. Tears sprung out of her eyes as she saw her father and house butler lying on the floor dead. She turned round and cried into Tidus' shirt.

Yuna wept into his shirt for a full ten minuets and when she finally did yet go she still cried. "May-b-be some-one edite-ed i-it." Yuna said as she made her way to the side to get a tissue.

"No. Seymour never does that. Yuna, im so sorry." Rachel said gravely as she pulled her into a sisterly embrace. "It'll be alright."

"So, he's found you then?" Virin said as he approached Tidus.

"Seems that way."

"What are you going to do then?"

Tidus could tell Virin was worried he was going to lose Rachel, but Tidus had already come up with an alternative.

"Relocate. And your coming with us." Tidus said as he just about managed a smile.

"Me? Why-"

"You'd rather stay here? Seymour's bound to come looking and this is the first place he's going to look. If he finds you, he'll kill you, and that will break Rachel's heart. I told you you'd be in my bad books if you hurt her didn't I?" Tidus said, trying to lighten the mood.

Virin just managed a smile as Tidus did and then asked, "But where?"

"Not any big city like Luca. Somewhere small, like Kilika."

"So, were going to Kilika then?"

"No way." Tidus thought as he considered the places they could go and hide. He remember his friend Wakka telling him he was moving to Besaid. He could always count on Wakka.

Tidus got his phone and began dialling. "Hello?" Said the voice of Wakka in the background.

"Hey there Wakka. How've ya been?"

"Fine, you?"

"I could be better. Listen, do you think me, Yuna, Rachel and Virin can come to Besaid for a little while?"

"Uh…" Said the hesitating Wakka before he ended with an "Okay. But why?"

"I'll explain when we get there. See you soon." Tidus ended the conversation and but Wakka didn't hang up. Tidus was still listening and heard, "Wakka Hun, who was that?"

Wakka had then put his phone down and Tidus grumbled a bit, wondering who the female voice belonged to.

"So, Besaid then?" Virin asked.

"Yeah, Besaid."

Tidus walked up to Yuna and Rachel after Yuna had calmed down a bit and explained the situation to them all.

"We have to go to Besaid island. I don't think Seymour will find us so easily there. We'll be going by boat and will be leaving the car behind."

"Why?" Rachel asked, thinking that they had to walk ALL the way to the port.

"I think somehow that how he found us. Possibly Bull or someone put a tracker under the car before we left."

"But if that were true then why would Seymour kill Braska after we left?"

"Because Seymour likes a chase. Him taking the picture and sending it to us isn't gunna make us shrug and stay in the same spot, is it?"

"I guess, but when are we leaving?"

"Tonight." Tidus said with a nod and he ran upstairs to pack as did the others.

A.N: Grrr! Even though it's a city with a stadium, night clubs and threatening letters, Zanarkand is boring! I have now run out of idea's for Zanarkand but I have a few good ones for Besaid.

Also, I'm taking this time to ask if anyone who has any requests or Q and A updates, I will be more then happy to answer/do. Until next time.


	6. The Dream

_**The dream**_

They arrived at the port an hour after packing. Yuna had eventually calmed down fully and was now snuggled in Tidus' neck and chest and Rachel and Virin were sitting in a seat not to far from them.

Tidus heard a long yawn from Yuna and asked, "Tired much?"

To this Yuna nodded and replied, "It's been a stressful day." Tidus nodded and then she asked, "What did you feel like when you found out what happened to your family?"

Tidus took a moment to consider this. At the time he was filled with mixed emotions; Sadness, agony, heartbroken… He finally said, "I don't really remember. It was a while ago."

"Hmm." Yuna grunted.

"You better from earlier?"  
"A bit. It's just the thought of never seeing them again, it hurts. I guess what hurts most is that he'll never see his grand-child." Yuna said. She was able to smile a little at that, not the fact her Father would never see her child, but the fact she was going to be a Mother. The thought sent shivers of joy up and down her spine, but a little part of that was from terrifying. Her own Mother had died while giving birth to Yuna, so she didn't have anyone really to help her.

Yuna slowly went into a slumber and dreamt of the most unusual thing. She was standing face to face with her Father, Mother, Rikku and a load of other people she didn't recognise.

"Yuna." Her mother said lovingly, pulling her into a hug.

It took a while for Yuna to register this and then she reached a conclusion as she embraced her mother back. "Im dreaming." Yuna said into her shoulder.

"Of course you are, sweetie. How else would we be here?" Braska told his daughter as he brought the hugging Mother and child into his arms.

"Yeah! Its not like we can come back from the dead you know!" Shouted Rikku from behind.

"Then, how are you here?" Yuna asked at she lets go of her Mother.

"The Faith. They told us you needed us." Her Mother let her hand fall to Yuna stomach and she laughed in a high pitched manner. "You think I would'nt know sooner or later?"

Yuna laughed herself at this, she had never dreamed (haha) of telling her Mother and Father that she was with child, and the truth is, she wouldn't have it any other way then it was right now.

"How is my boy, anyways?" Said a man who looked strikingly similar to Tidus and Rachel. Of course, this was their Father.

"He's fine. I think he's a bit annoyed with you though." Yuna said

"Course he would be! I would if someone gave me away." Said another man. This man looked a lot younger then the others and Yuna just looked at his, confused to who he was.

The man smiled and said, "My name's Jobe. I'm Tidus' and Rachel's cousin. This is Harry, my brother, Timmy and Willow over there," He pointed to a man and a woman, just over their twenties, both with short black hair. "Jake and William, our cousins. Nice to meet you, Yuna."

The last two people who he pointed to looked quite different. The older one, Jake, was a boy of at least 16 with dark brown hair, and the boy next to him had bright orange hair and was at least 5.

"Nice to meet you to, all of you in fact. But, why are you all here?"

"To see how things are going along. We cant see everything from the Farplane, we don't even know if Seymour is dead yet." Said a woman from behind.

Yuna didn't notice this woman before. She had deep green eyes, blonde hair. Yuna noticed this girl straight away, she was in some of Tidus' old photo's; this stranger was Clare.

Yuna swallowed hard a little as Clare watched her. Clare raised her eyebrows a little and giggled. "You don't have to be nervous."

"I can understand why the others are here, but I don't understand why you are." Yuna said simply.

Clare's expression turned grave then. "To see if Seymour is dead yet."

Yuna only shook her head and Clare's face went from grave to disappointment. "Shame, where are you now?"

"On the way to Besaid." Yuna looked at Clare one more time and then dropped her gaze to the floor.

Clare only shook her head and then took Yuna's hand, leading her away from the others.

"Look, I can understand why you might have a problem with me, it is sort of awkward, but in all honesty, im happy for you and Tidus."

Yuna looked up at her questioningly. "But, the way you-"

"The truth is, I've been waiting for him to move on. However harsh it may sound, it doesn't make a difference. Im dead and he is still alive. Him grieving over me was preventing him from moving on. When you came along, I saw hope for him."

Yuna smiled a little at this and then suddenly became more…comfortable.

"Now we got that straightened out, should we head back?"

Yuna nodded and they turned, heading back towards the dead party.

As they got back, Rikku instantly jumped on Yuna. "So? I want details Yunie! Names, Gender-"

"How am I supposed to know all that yet? Im only a week along."

Rikku stared as her cousin and then slumped down, muttering to herself.

"What's it like? Being a Mother?" Yuna asked Tidus' Mum.

She smiled and replied, "It's the most wonderful feeling in the world, and it's not as hard as your making it out to be. You'll get along just fine."

They all talked for hours and hours about some of the stuff them and Tidus used to get up to, and a number of the stories Yuna had already heard popped up again.

Soon after, there was a white light over their head and Braska said, "It's time."

He turned to his daughter and held her tightly. "I love you so much."

Yuna returned the embrace and said, "I love you too, Dad."

Yuna's Mother squeezed into the hug and whispered in her ear, "Im so happy for you, darling." Yuna began to let tears drop from her eyes at this point, knowing this might be that last time she would see her again.

"Thank you." Yuna said.

"_Yuna?"_

"_Yuna!"_

"What? What's wrong?" Yuna asked as she stared up at Tidus.

"Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep." Tidus said in a worried voice.

Yuna frowned and then smiled happily. "Im fine."

Even though it had happened in a dream, Yuna could still feel her Mother's hand over her stomach.

"Well, ok. Were nearly there." Tidus said as he looked over at Rachel and Virin, who were currently sleeping while snuggled in each others embrace.

Soon after, Tidus woke the couple up and they walked off the boat, heading toward a small village. It didn't take long to reach the small campsite.

This village had a small amount of hut, a temple and a sort of agency.

"Yo!" Said a familiar voice. It was fairly dark but they could still see the red head running towards them.

"Wakka!" Shouted Rachel as she ran to embrace him. Wakka then hugged Virin, Tidus and then Yuna.

"Well, lets not stand out here freezing. Lets go inside ya?"

"Right." Tidus said.

They all went inside one of the bigger huts and there to greet them was a strange gothic woman wearing a dress made of belts. "Hello." She said with a small smile.

"Hey there." Rachel said.

"Guys and girls, I'd like you to meet Lulu, my fiancé."

"Wow." Virin muttered, only load enough for Tidus to hear it.

He grunted in agreement and said nice to meet you Lulu."

"Likewise."

"So," Rachel began. "Finally got whipped huh?"

"No! Well…" Wakka said, but he trailed off knowing what ever he was going to say next was going to land him in trouble.

"Just ignore her." Tidus said as he placed a hand over his Sister mouth. She in return licked Tidus' hand and he got off quickly.

"Don't do that again, bro."

"Bro? Don't you mean cuz?" Wakka said.

"No. Turns out were Brother and Sister." Tidus said. He yawned a little and asked, "Do you mind showing us where were going to be sleeping?"

"Sure." Wakka said as he went outside and headed towards the agency. "Just tell 'em you know me, they'll let you have a free room."

"Thanks Wak'."

"Night guys. See you in the mornin' ya?"

"Right."

After Wakka got out of eyeshot Rachel began giggling like a maniac.

"What?" Virin asked.

"It's just I never though Wakka would get there." Rachel said. She sighed and went into the agency.

They all got their rooms, Rachel and Virin in one and Tidus and Yuna in the other, and went into them. Yuna was the first to ask the question Tidus was waiting to hear, "Are we going to be moving around often?"

He turned to her and replied, "No, were not. I promise you this is the last time, OK?"

She nods slightly and then lies down on the bed with Tidus crawling into bed next to her.

A thought came to her from what Rikku had said in her dream. "I want details! Names, genders…"

"You know, we need to think of names for the baby."

"How about we think about it tomorrow?" Tidus said sleepily as he was in the middle of sleep and awake.

Yuna only nods again and slowly drifts off to sleep, hoping to Yevon that she would have the same dream as earlier.


	7. No

_**No...**_

Tidus woke up to a pressure on his chest. He suspected it was Yuna sleeping on him as usual, but this pressure was very painful. Like something was jumping and stomping on him, trying to make his heart stop while he breathed. He gently moved Yuna off of him and went to look in the mirror. He pulled his shirt off and was absolutely shocked. On his chest was a black greenish mark the size of his hand. It had lines streaking from it, spreading.

"You don't have to admire yourself in the mirror, you know? Yuna's there for that." Said Rachel as she opened his door.

Tidus rushed to get his shirt on and then turned around, "Morning." He said. He gave a simple smile as Rachel proceeded into the room.

"Wakka wondering if you'd like to go practise with him." Rachel said.

Tidus was very tempted to go along, but the pain on his chest forced him to say no.

"Nah, im kinda tired, I think I'll let Wakka train without me this time." Tidus said as hE walked Into the small kitchen and flicked the kettle on.

"Alright. You'd better wake Yuna up, it's nearly 11am." Rachel said as she shut the door and headed down stairs. As soon as she left, Tidus went straight for the medicine cabinet. He took about two painkillers, dropped them in water and waited for them to fully dissolve.

_Strange… right where I was shot… _Tidus thought as He brought a hand to his chest.

"Good morning." Said Yuna as she circled her arms around his waist.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Tidus asked as he tried desperately to hide the painkiller wrapped out of plain sight.

Yuna with her hawk eyes though, notices the silver wrapper and examines it carefully.

"Headache?" Yuna asked as she throws the wrapper in the bin.

"Yeah." Tidus Said bad, hoping that he wouldn't stammer.

"Hmm, poor baby." She says as she brings herself in front of Tidus and kisses him. Tidus only nods his Head and returns her kiss.

"What do you wanna do today?" Tidus asked before he swallowed hiS painkillers.

"Let's go… to the beach. Besaid had a beach, right?"

"Yeah, but I was looking at something a little more specific. Do you want to play Blitz? Sunbath? Be lazy and lie down all day?"

"Be lazy and sunbath." Yuna said giggling. Tidus on the other hand wasn't coming up with any good ideas do get out of it.

"Alright. Be right back."

Tidus knew he was going to regret this, but he had no choice. Sunbathing meant no tops (for guys) and right now Tidus wasn't in the best shape of his life. If he said, "No." she would wonder why and he couldn't show her his chest, it would only make her worry. Therefore he had no choice but to man up and ask.

He approached Lulu and Wakka's hut and said, "Anyone in here?"

"Tidus?" Said the voice of Lulu. "Come in."

"Hey, Lulu. I was wondering, do you have any skin toned make up?" Tidus said as he began to blush furiously.

* * *

It took a lot of convincing that the make up was for Yuna, as Lulu had already noted that Yuna doesn't wear make up, but eventually he got it off of her and soon began running back to the agency. He got into the bathroom and began rubbing it into his chest. He was quite please with the results. He couldn't see any black or green on his chest as he examined himself once more. With a confident smile, he closed the lid to the makes up Lulu had given him and he made his way back to her hut. Explaining to her why it was nearly empty had been a struggle, but in the end she shrugged and threw it in her bathroom.

They made their way to the beach soon after and Tidus found it was easier then he had thought. All Yuna did was fall asleep occasionally on his chest, so he took this time to look at her, her body and clothing.

She was dressed in a bluish bikini top and bottom and beige sandals. Her body, as always, held no flaw, except for her stomach. Already, there was the smallest bump Tidss had ever Seen in his life and this Tiny bump was his Child. As usual, she wore the necklace he had given her for her 18th birthday. The golden plated _Always._

He smiled and then dozed on and off.

* * *

After a few hours, Tidus woke up to The voice of Yuna screaming His name. He felt a slight stinging on his neck and Saw That he had been stabbed with one of those things that make you dizzy and eventually, unconscious. He was already feeling a dizzy spell coming on as he looked up and Saw Yuna being taken away by a familiar face.

Seymour whacked her around the head, knocking her out. It seemed the thing he was stabbed with was also a paralyzing needle; he couldn't move or speak. But he was trying like hell. He was trying to shout to Yuna, run after her, beat the crap out of the blue haired douchbag, but he only laid there, listening to her scream. It took a while for him to lose it, but after a while, he faded into darkness.

* * *

He woke up once again later on that day. Surrounding him was Virin, who had Rachel seated on his lap, Wakka and Lulu and lastly, Lenne.

"What… happened?" Tidus said as he felt the life in his tongue come back. Lenne was the first one to turn heel and hug him, and as the painkillers had worn off, it nearly killed him.

He struggled to regain his breathing when she let go. Then he remembered…

"Yuna!" He shouted, forgetting his own pain but worrying now about Yuna safety.

"Seymour took her." Said the familiar voice on Auron in the back ground.

"Rachel called us as soon as it happened." Said the other voice of Kevin.

Tidus looked around at his 3 friend and said, "Where? Do you know-"

"We have no idea, we only just arrived." Auron said as he urged Tidus back onto his back.

"No. We- I have to-"

"Why do you always think you have to do things on your own, we are here to help, You know." Said Kevin.

Tidus only nodded as he couldn't really argue, only think about his beloved.

"Whether you like it or not, im getting up now, and I am going to look for Yuna. Now let me go."

"Alright." Auron said as he backed away from Tidus. "Now what? Where are you going to start looking?"

"Where's my phone?" Tidus said as he searched his pockets.

"I think we left it on the beach, we had to get you to hospital." Rachel said.

"Then back to the beach we go then." Tidus said as he went through the door, leaving startled people behind him. Before he went to the beach, though, he went to the agency and reached into his bag, bringing out a silver gun.

He arrived at the beach and sure enough, his phone was right where He had left it. Before he picked it up, however, he got the strange feeling, the one where he was being watched. Tidus looked around, but saw no One. Lenne came out of the bushes with blood running down her leg. "You made me run through a bush, knob head!" She shouted as she ran to the water, the salt water. But that wasn't Tidus' concerns. Tidus picked up his phone and looked around. In the distance he could see a man dressed in black, aiming a rifle straight at Lenne.

"LENNE!" Shouted Tidus, but he was too late. The great _Bang! _Could be heard through out the island. Lenne dropped into the water, a pool of blood surrounding her. He took out his gun, aimed and fired. The man fell to the ground and Tidus ran over to him. Making sure he was dead before taking his gun and hurrying to his partner.

The sight wasn't pretty. Lenne had two bullet holes in her chest, both resting comfortably in her heart. Tidus removed her of her top, leaving her in her bra, and tried desperately to take the bullets out, but he did so in vain.

Lenne's hand come over his and said, "We cant all be as lucky as you. At least let me die in dignity." She said as she looked over at her top. Tidus grabbed her top, dressed her and began putting pressure on her wound.

"Stop. Its not going to work." Lenne said as she smiled a little. Lenne had always been like that, even when her parents had died, she smiled.

Tidus couldn't do the same though. He let the tears run down his face on onto her as he continually wept. He brought her head to his chest and rocked her back and forth while kissing and stroking her hair.

"I love you, dude." Lenne said as she felt her last breaths coming.

"I love you too."

"Don't forget me, no?"

"I wont."

Lenne brought her hand to the back of Tidus' neck and forced him down so that her stone cold lips were pressed to his ear. "You go get her back, Spiky." Those were Lenne's last words.

Tidus stayed in that position for a while, not wanting to let go. Ignoring the added pain, swung the rifle over his back and then he picked her up bridal ways and carried her to the village.

Rachel stood up as he entered, thinking Lenne was asleep in his arms. Tidus put Lenne down on the bed and held her hand as he silently said Goodbye to her. Rachel quickly saw what had happened and then crawled into the bed, clinging onto Lenne's lifeless body as she wept uncontrollable. Virin grabbed Lenne's other hand and kissed it, doing the same Tidus was doing; Saying goodbye.

The other men just stood there and bowed their heads, knowing that a friend and partner and past on.

After Tidus had fully said farewell to his beloved friend, he took out his phone and pressed his thumb to the screen. The screen was recognising his fingerprint and when it did he was taken into a tracking process. A red dot appeared on the screen and was moving rapidly across the water. He starred at the screen until it reached a destination; Guadosalam.

"We've got her. Lets go." Tidus said as he kissed Lenne on the forehead and headed out of the door. Kevin ran after him and said, "How?"

"Remember the necklace I gave her from her birthday?" Tidus said as Kevin nodded.

"Well, I figured that in case anything like this happened, it would be wise to add a tracking device to it. It doesn't make any noise or have lights or anything. So I thought it would be perfect… Arhggg!" Tidus explained/shouted as he hit to floor, clutching his chest. He couldn't stop screaming as he curled up on the ground, struggling to breath.

Soon, he was in the local hospital, yet again. He was wheeled into the examination room. The first thing the doctor did was wash his body down with warm, soapy water, gradually revealing the Black and Green mark, which had now spread to half of his chest.

A.N: Wow, this was a very depressing Chapter. Lenne was one of my Fav. Characters in this Fic. It doesn't really matter how many times I used her or not, I need her to die for the ending Chapter, however harsh it may sound. Tell what you think of this Chapter :..(


	8. It makes sense

_**It makes sense…**_

"No! Leave me alone, Seymour!" Yuna shouted while being beaten by her ex.

Seymour grabbed her by the jaw, forcing her to look up. "Never." He spat in her face and continued to torture her.

Yuna was terrified, hurt, broken. She wasn't worried for herself, she found she was worried about the baby. She had many blows to the stomach and head that she was positive she would lose it. This made he weep even more. She was praying to Yevon Tidus would come, that he would find her. But then again, she was well hidden. She was in Seymour's mansion, deep into the secret room. She was certain she would die here, along with her baby. The thought of never seeing Tidus again frightened her the most. Images of him and his family popped up in her mind. She concentrated on each on of these pictures, hoping she would be found… someday.

"What the fuck is THAT?!" Rachel asked at the top of her voice, pointing towards the mark that was now covering half of Tidus' chest.

Tidus ignored her and gestured Auron and Kevin to come forward. He grabbed Kevin by the collar of his T-Shirt and said through gritted teeth," Yuna… Is at Guadosalam, bring her back here, now!" He let go and let the doctor examine him.

After several tests and questions, the doctor came close to the answer. "He's been poisoned."

"When?" Rachel asked, but Tidus paid no mind to her. He began to piece things together in his mind, making sure they made sense before coming right out and saying it.

"About a month or so ago." Tidus answered. "When I was shot. Is it possible for a bullet not to be found in a scan?" Tidus asked the doctor.

"Yes, but the shooter must know certain chemicals for that to happen. Certain bullets can cloak themselves from danger."

"That's it then. That's why Lenne didn't pull that one out, she couldn't find it. I think Seymour knew all this was going to happen. He ordered someone to shoot me, but smear the bullet with Poison and a healing remedy, so that when the time came I wouldn't be able to help Yuna. The poison has slowly been killing me, but it's permanent, where the remedy isn't. Maybe, that's why he found us so early."

Auron considered this for a moment and then said, "It does make sense I suppose…"

"I cant help her, not until I get this thing out of my chest."

"I've never done this type of surgery before." The doctor said.

"Well after tonight, you wont be saying that again. Call some people and tell them to get their asses to Guadosalam- argggghhh!" Tidus explained/screamed.

"Don't put yourself under pressure or stress, that going to help the poison, try to stay calm."

"I CANT STAY FUCKING CALM!" Tidus bellowed at the doctor.

Soon after, Tidus was wheeled into the emergency room and the surgery took place.

Auron had called two of the best the Zanarkand police department had, but soon had a message that they were taken out, they had been killed in action.

"Let me go!" Yuna yelled continuously.

"No. Not until I get what is mine. Hold her down." Seymour said in a calm voice.

3 men came from behind and held Yuna's top half down while Seymour was preparing for yet another attack on his former lover. Seymour ripped Yuna's bikini top off as well as her bottom's. Along with those went the necklace, but it was only chucked to one side.

"Too bad he's not here to watch." Seymour said as he smiled slyly, entering Yuna for the second time.

"Ti? You alright bro?" Rachel said, flicking his ear lobe.

Tidus grunted and sat up. He looked down at his chest and saw the markings and reduced in size dramatically; it was only the size of his palm now. The pain was no longer there and Auron had told the bad news.

"We haven't got her, both of the men were taken out."

At this, Tidus got up, dressed, and struggled as some of his friends tried to force him down, but not even all of them together could withstand the love he had for Yuna.

He grabbed his gun and left with Rachel running closely behind him, deciding to help instead of trying to go against him. She set her talent to work and before they knew they were on their way to Guadosalam in a speedboat.

When they arrived, it was 10.27pm and the good thing about that was it was dark. Tidus whipped out his phone and got on the tracking page.  
"Their In the mansion." Tidus whispered to his sister.

She nodded and said, "Leave the guards to me." From her pocket she took a grenade looking thing and threw it to the middle of the opening. She covered her nose and mouth with her hoodie sleeve and gestured Tidus to follow her. A few minuets later, she done the same thing and soon they were the only people awake in the house.

"Where to next?" Rachel asked.

"Over there." Tidus said, pointing towards the wall at the far side of the room.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Rachel said and she felt the wall and pushed sending her straight through it.

"What was that?" Seymour asked as he finished his assault on Yuna. He pulled out, dressed and turned to his men.

"I'll go see." Said one of his goons as he wondered out the door.

A few minuets had passed when they heard a _Bang! _Followed by several others.

Then door then burst open and several shots were being fired out of a gun. Tidus shot the dead Seymour until he had no bullets left, he then reloaded and did the same again.

After he had let out his anger, Rachel said, "There are other rooms in here, two seconds."

Rachel disappeared into the other rooms, thoroughly searched and then came back saying, "She's not here."

Tidus looked down at his phone and said, "It says she's right here- oh." Tidus said as he noticed the clothed and more importantly, the necklace lying on the floor.

"Maybe she got transported to one of the other rooms?" TiduS said as he began to leave through the door.

"Wait. I forgot about this." Rachel went towards the wall, kicked it 3 times softly and then it burst open, revealing a half dead Yuna lying on the table.

"YUNA!" Tidus shouted at he ran to the room. He didn't even care about her nudity at first, he just ran to her and tried to wake her. He was a little shocked, she was black and blue all over, but he found he was more interested on her stomach, the lump had gone and it was replaced with Red, Blue and Black colours.

"We need to get her to the hospital.2 Rachel said as she kept the door open. Tidus covered her with his jacket, picked her up and ran towards the boat.

They arrived in the Besaid hospital an hour later, Tidus never leaving her side. She woke a little while later while being kissed to death. Tidus had nearly turned to the thought that she was dead.

"Well, I see your awake." Said the doctor as he came in with a clipboard under his arm. "And here we though you were in a coma."

"Yeah, you should have seen the way Tidus was crying as he brought you in here." Rachel said. She was sitting on the right side of Yuna, where as Tidus was on the left.

"Well, what do you expect? I thought that I'd lost the love of my life and my kid."

"Kid? As in… child?" Rachel asked as she frowned. She pointed to herself and said, "As in… Aunt?"

"I think…" Yuna began, trying to the find the right words. "I think we may have lost it. Seymour… he beat me… badly."

"We know, but the doc says if we keep you stress free you should be ok, along with the baby." Tidus said as he was stroking her hair.

Someone else came in as well. The nurse was wheeling a gurney and on the gurney was Lenne. He body looked cold and lifeless, as dead people's bodies do.

The only thing was he eyes were open.

"What happened?" Yuna asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"She was shot." Tidus said as he walked over to his former partner and placed him hands over her eyes and sliding her shut. A few more tears were let go as Tidus slid the white sheet over her body.

"Im gunna miss her." Tidus said.

"Hmm." Rachel grunted in agreement. "Who's gunna do the funeral?"

"I'll make some calls. She didn't really have any blood family left, so she's be buried next to ours. She was our family anyways." Tidus said as he made his way back to Yuna's side.

"Well, Tidus, I am glad to inform you that this assignment is now over." Auron said as he entered the room.

"Seymour has been brought to justice. When will you be ready to come back in?"

"Never." Tidus said simple while smiling.

"What do you mean 'Never'?"

"Sorry Auron, but I quit. In this one, I nearly died. Soon im gunna have a family, and me dieing isn't going to help. Plus, it wouldn't be the same without Lenne."

Auron only looked in amazement. The best he had, was quitting?

Eventually, he accepted it. He gave Tidus his last paycheque and left without another word.

"So, what are you guys gunna do now?" Rachel asked.

"I think... im going to sell Fathers house. I don't really want to live there knowing… you know." Yuna said. Tidus understood, she didn't want to live there knowing her Father had been murdered there. He did the same when his parents were murdered.

"I might sell the boat house as well." Tidus added. "How about we move here? With Wakka and Lulu? I hear Wakka got her pregnant, so at least this little guy or girl will have someone to play with."

Yuna considered this for a moment and then said, "Yeah, I'd like that."

A.N: Wow, this story it nearly over. Seymour is dead. All I gotta do is the extra's and the epilogue. Then this story will end. *sighs*. Well, nothing lasts forever. Enjoy the lasts Chapters!


	9. Extra I

A.N: This chapter is gunna be based on Lenne's funeral and Yuna's pregnancy, not really much to do with the actual story.

After Tidus and the gang had arrived at Zanarkand, Tidus went straight to his room and fished from under his bed his silver box. He opened it up and looked at all the photo's one by one.

He took out his gun and placed it in the box. He then reached for his wallet and took out his Family reunion photo and did the same. He closed the metal box and turned the lock. He had brought with him the toughest chain he owned and wrapped it around the box tightly, adding another pad lock to it. He did the same twice more and then just looked at his box.

He didn't want to get rid of his gun or his photo's, but he really didn't have a choice. He was going to be a Father soon and he couldn't move on until he done this.

Doing this really was the only way he could move on. His family's death had prevented him from moving on and if he couldn't get rid of them, he could seal them. And that's what he did. He sealed them away in this precious box, keeping them safe until he was ready. He was throwing the gun away because in his mind, this was the start of it all. Seymour had given him the gun, and when he murdered Tidus' parents, Tidus made an oath; to kill him with the gun and never use it again. That was the guns only use Tidus always thought, and now it's job was complete, it didn't have another purpose, he didn't need it anymore. When he thought about it, he didn't really need all those photo's, not really. His beloved family members would always stay with him, in his heart, always.

He felt at peace now he had accepted it. He smiled and put the box back under his bed. He went back down stairs and before he knew it, the weeks flew by and the funeral had come.

* * *

Tidus stood with Yuna, Rachel, Virin and many other people who had turned up for Lenne's send off. In one hand, he held Yuna's tiny gloved hand and under his other arm, was his metal box.

Before the ceremony ended however, Tidus stood over the hole and lowered the box into it. "They're in your hands now." He whispered.

He went back over and took both Yuna's and Rachel's hands. He squeezed them both tightly and stood there well after the funeral had finished. Only the people who knew Lenne very well had stayed well into the hours. It was a very emotional day.

Nobody said a word after, not even Rachel. They drove in silence back to the boat house and went straight to bed, not even saying good night to one another. Tidus expected Rachel didn't want to be alone then, so he didn't bother checking her room as he knew she would be spending the dreadful night with Virin. So he looked in on his room instead. He poked his head round the door and smiled weakly as he could just make out Rachel sleeping contently in Virin's arms. He noted Virin was not asleep, though. Virin had his eyes open as endless tears streamed down his face.

Tidus understood of course. Virin was the one who knew Lenne the best, who had known her the longest. Virin always tried to present himself as in denial, but he was only trying to fool himself.

Tidus closed Virin's door softly and crept to his room. He snuggled as close to Yuna as he could and placed his lips on her shoulder while his hands found their way to her stomach. She was now two months pregnant and having major cravings, morning sickness, mood swings and her breast were bigger, not that Tidus was complaining. He rubbed her stomach gently. They hadn't discussed names yet, but there was still plenty of time and Tidus had plenty idea's. Tidus then dozed on that thought until he was completely asleep.

* * *

Tidus woke up alone that morning, as he did nearly every morning now. He heard the toilet flush and smiled, thinking of how lucky he was to be a male, but he would take Yuna place through this in a heart beat if he had the choice.

Yuna came back into the room and got dressed quickly. When she saw Tidus was awake, she was instantly at him.

Tidus knew he should of at least pretended to be asleep when she said will an icy tone, "You getting up or what?"

He nodded his head and went for his cloths. Yuna, as she was in one of her episodes, stormed out of the room and shouted, "Men!"

Tidus began to think hopefully, _Only 6 more months of this left…_

* * *

1 month later, Tidus and Yuna had finally moved to Besaid. Tidus had given the boat to Rachel and Virin, who were now living together, and Yuna had sold her fathers house.

Needless to say, it was stressful, both to him and Yuna.

Yuna was at the point in the pregnancy where she wasn't aloud to lift things, even though she only 3 months through it, she looked 9 months through it. So, it was up to Tidus to lift all the heavy boxes to the car and do that same trip from Zanarkand to Besaid 5 times, while Yuna say in a nice warm hut talking with the other pregnant wench. After they had properly settled in, Tidus signed up for the Besaid Auroch's Blitzball team and became the star player almost immediately, making a lot of fans, mainly fan girls, which made Yuna incredibly jealous and hot headed every time he came back from practise. Let's just say he wasn't in Yuna's good books at that point in her pregnancy. At one point she found a lipstick kiss on his back and he had to sleep on the floor as Yuna wouldn't let him near her.

* * *

After another 3 months, the tournament was to start and Tidus had to leave in a few days to receive instruction, intense training and to get to know a bit of Luca. When Yuna was told this, she didn't take it all that well, but in all honesty, Tidus wasn't complaining. Yuna was going through the part of the pregnancy where her hormones were playing up and she very… demanding. The next month when he came back from Luca with the crystal cup, the party started. Yuna was very happy that the Auroch's had won the cup, but she wasn't very happy about the amount of attention Tidus was getting.

"So, do we want to discuss names anytime soon?" Tidus asked Yuna as they were settling into bed 1 month later.

"I've been waiting for you to bring that up actually." Yuna said sweetly. "Why now and not earlier?"

_Because you were always in such a fowl mood you'd kill me if I mentioned the baby. _Tidus thought. The baby was only 2 weeks away, and they hadn't even thought about names yet. The main reason for this is because Tidus didn't want to be mentally damaged. Yuna had sent 4 people to hospital because they had made references to her weight, two of them were Wakka and Virin. To be honest, Yuna was unnaturally big.

"I just wanted to wait until the last minuet." Tidus said.

"Oh, ok." Yuna said, buying the bait. "Do you have any good names?"

"I was thinking, Tylen for a boy and Sarine for a girl."

"I like those." Yuna said dreamily. She didn't realise that Tidus had dropped her another piece of bait. He really did want to wait till last minuet and he did like those names, but he mad up his mind a long time ago.

* * *

1 week later.

"Argggg!" Yuna shouted as she clutched her stomach. She was lying on the sofa with Tidus when she felt the contraction. "Get Lulu!" She shouted. Wakka jumped straight to his hut and back.

After Lulu had given birth to her son, Vidina, she was more or less moved. She learnt to deliver children herself so she could help others have the same experience she did. At once, Lulu began barking orders at everyone, get towels, hot water ect…

Wakka and Tidus' orders however, were to go to the forest and get some firewood. Tidus knew that was just an excuse to get them out from under her feet, but none the less he done what he was told. Tidus trusted Lulu, so he was able to trust her with Yuna and his child's lives. 7 hours later they were still out in the cold forest, not chopping tree's. The cry of his child was heard all over the Island.

"Strong lungs." Wakka complemented. Tidus smiled and just shook his head at his friend.

* * *

After half an hour later, Bulk had come to collect them. Tidus was nervous as hell, his hands were shaking and he couldn't keep one thought in his head. The main thought that jumping was, "What it is? Boy, girl?" and "Is Yuna okay?"

He went into the room Yuna was in and was pleased to say she was still alive, but the baby wasn't with her. Tidus heard a "Here." from behind him and saw Lulu hodling two bundle in her arms, one was a baby boy and the other a baby girl.

"Which one's mine?" Tidus asked.

"Both. That's why Yuna was bigger then expected." Lulu said as she handed both newborns to their father. "Twins?" Tidus asked.

Lulu nodded and then left. Tidus looked down at his Daughter instantly and said, "Hello, Lenne."

She gurgled back and held out her hand, attempting to touch Tidus' face.

"Tidus?" Said Yuna as he walked into the room. He smiled at her and then past the newborn boy to her.

"What's he called?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know, that's up to you, I named this one." Tidus said, still looking down at Lenne.

"Oh yes. Serine." Yuna said.

"No actually. Lenne." Tidus said as tears crept to his eyes.

"Lenne?" Yuna said, letting the tears flow.

Tidus nodded and leaned over, kissed her and said, "You did well. I love you."

He found that… cheesy and bittersweet, but that's just how he felt.

"So, what are you going to call him. Its only fair you pick a name for him.

Yuna considered this for a while and said, "Daran. Lenne and Daran."

Tidus nodded and said, "Lenne and Daran it is."


	10. Extra II

"DADDY!" Shouted the 3 year old from her cot in the room her and her brother Daran shared.

This happened last year as well. Lenne loved her Father very much, maybe even more then her Mother. Last year when the tournament started, Tidus went to Luca with the Aurochs, but half way they had to come back as they discovered that Lenne had snuck on board to stay with her old man. She cried for him every night and didn't stop until a week later when he came back, and as Tidus left only yesterday she still had a way to go.

Yuna struggled out of bed and made her way to the twins room.

As always, Daran lay fast asleep in his cot. Daran was a VERY heavy sleeper, sometimes he wouldn't even wake up for feeding. This worried Yuna a little sometimes so she had to poke him awake, and even that didn't work most of the time.

Yuna wondered over to her daughter and picked her up while rubbing her back.

"Daddy's not here, Sweetheart. You'll see him tomorrow though, okay?" Yuna said, trying to comfort her daughter, but with no success.

"D-D-DADDY!" Cried the toddler, squirming in her Mothers arms.

_Please, tire yourself out… _Yuna thought sleepily.

3 hours had passed when Lenne had finally gone to sleep in Yuna's arms. Yuna, not wanting to wake her daughter, thought it would be best to take Lenne to bed and sleep like that. She was absolutely exhausted, she was struggling to keep both her eyes open.

As Yuna's head hit the pillow, she fell asleep instantly.

When Yuna woke next, she was cuddled up with her two children. Lenne to her right and Daran to her left.

She should have known really. It must have had something to do with them being twins. They couldn't sleep in different rooms, otherwise they'd be shouting for they're other half all night long until they got what they wanted. It was almost like they could communicate during their dreams. She smiled and carefully lifted herself from the twins grasp, desperately trying not to wake them.

She made her way to the kitchen, made herself a coffee and thought what the twins might want for breakfast. She looked in the fridge and decided on their favourite.

_Sausages, eggs, beans, mushrooms, bacon and fried bread. _Yuna thought as she gathered the ingredients.

Half way through cooking, she saw the steam rising from the pan and through the hallway. She set the timer in her mind to zero and counted until she heard, "Mamma, I smell chips."

_30 seconds, a new record. _Yuna thought happily as she turned to see her Son, Daran, standing in the hallway. Daran ran over to his Mother's legs and hugged them tightly. "I want chips Mamma, im weally hungwy."

Yuna understood as she kissed her Sons forehead. Every food in the world to him was chips. One day when Yuna and Tidus were out shopping, Wakka was in charge of the twins. Lenne sat in his lap playing with one of her toys, and Daran was up in his room, or so Wakka thought.

"Were back!" Tidus shouted through the doorway. He came in carrying in 5 bags and nearly fell when Lenne wrapped her arms around her Fathers legs.

Yuna came in a minuet after. Looking around, she asked, "Where's Daran?"

"In his room." Wakka said.

"No he's not." Tidus said from the kitchen. "Come here."

Yuna and Wakka went into the kitchen and Wakka couldn't breath from laughing so hard.

Daran was sat on the floor with the freezer door open and in his arms were a bag on frozen pea's. He reached into the bag and put some in his mouth. As he chewed the frozen vegetables, he looked up and said, "Chips!"

She giggled at the memory as she put a bib around her sons front.

"Go get Lenne and say breakfast is ready." Yuna said as she attended to the meal.

Daran thundered up the stairs shouting, "LENNYYY! CHIPS IS WEADY!"

She shook her head and put the food on plates. The twins came down and sat round the table and instantly Lenne came out with a question. "Where's Daddy?"

Yuna couldn't really tell her that Tidus had gone to Luca, she's be demanding that he'd come home every day and night until he did.

"He's in the Sphere Vision." Yuna lied. Yuna looked up at the clock and saw that Blitzball should be on round about now. "After breakfast you can see him."

"Okay." Lenne said with a mouth full of food. She defiantly got her manners from her Father, that for sure.

After breakfast, Yuna switched on the S.V and sat down with the kids, who were screaming and shouting for their Father to score a goal. When Tidus done his famous "Jecht shot", even Yuna cheered.

A few days later, Tidus returned to Besaid with the Aurochs, the crystal cup held firmly in Wakka's grasp.

"Daddy!" Lenne shouted as she ran out of the hut towards her Father. Tidus scooped her up, kissing her cheek and forehead. Next he scooped up Daran, who had nearly made him fall. He put both his children down and went to his girlfriend. He picked her up and kissed her. Her arms found their way around his neck, as always.

After a while they all made their way into the living room and re-watched the Blitz matches. They were at a very painful part when one of the opposing players did a venom attack at Tidus.

"That looked like it hurt." Yuna said. She had Daran in her arms as she herself was cuddled in Tidus' arms.

"Nah, I've had worse." Tidus said as he laughed a little.

"Don't remind me." Yuna said, maybe a little icier then she intended. She hated thinking about his past. Sure it was what it was; past, but it didn't really make talking about it easier.

"Just so you know, were going down to the beach tonight. Lulu can watch the twins for a while." Tidus said as he slipped his arms around Yuna. They were finally alone as the kids were taking a nap.

"Okay, but why?" Yuna asked. He had never really done this kind of thing before, and since they had been together for four years nearly, no wait… in actual fact, their anniversary was tonight, at 10pm or so. What is he up to?

"Just want to talk is all." Tidus said innocently.

"What are you up too, Slatter?" Yuna asked.

Tidus gave one of his you'll-find-out-soon-enough smiles. He kissed her and went out of the room.

It was 9pm when the twins were in bed and asleep. Lulu had come round to keep an eye on the kids while Tidus and Yuna went of to who knows where. Tidus and Yuna had arrived at the beach just in time. The sun was slowly setting, so the light was just catching the sea, making it sparkle like a thousand pyerflies.

They sat down and watched the Sun set until the last remaining lights were seen. Yuna couldn't help but say, "I love you, you know that?"

Tidus chuckled and said, "I love you too. I always have and I always will." Tidus said as he stood up and got off of the wooden slope and onto the sand so he was eye height with Yuna.

He swallowed hard and kissed her while taking something out of his pocket. He pulled back and said, "I want to… to be with you… till I die and… uhh…" He was stammering over his words until he finally gave up and said, "Im no good at these things." He got down on one knee and opened a bluish violate box. Inside was a diamond ring, an engagement ring.

"Yuna Carter, will you marry me?" Tidus said.

Yuna was lost for words. She didn't even look at the ring, she just threw her arms around his and nodded her head. When she finally found the right words, she said, " Of course I will."

Tidus smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger, picked her up and spun around several times.

Yuna had waited nearly a whole year for him to propose, she was starting to believe he didn't want her anymore. But that had all gone now.

Tidus began to kiss and nip her neck, tugging at her shirt. She understood this and couldn't say no. They spent all night on the beach, letting their bodies glisten in the moon light.

Morning arrived quickly for the two lovers, all to quickly. If they hadn't been where they were, they would have been caught, and since it was their own children who were looking, it made it 10 times more difficult.

They were eventually found (Yes, they were clothed) and they made their way back to the village.  
A few days later

"Tidus bro, how've you been?" Rachel asked as she embraced her brother.

"Fine." That's all Tidus said as he tugged her away and looked down. She was getting very… fat.

"Yes, douche bag, im pregnant." Rachel said, resting her hands on her stomach.

"Im glad, I know you and Vin have been trying for a while." Tidus said as he poked his sisters belly. "How far are you?"

"6 months." Shouted Virin from behind. "I don't know what you were talking about, by the way. You said pregnant woman acted like mean, stubborn old cows."

"He said what?" Yuna demanded.

"No, I didn't say that, right Virin?" Tidus said as he winked at his brother in law.

"Um, yeah, you kinda did. You were calling Yuna all kind of names while I was in hospital."

"You were, huh?" Yuna said as she glared at her fiancé. "Ok, ill remember that."

"Auntie Wachel!" Shouted Daran. He ran straight to his Aunt, but was a little disappointed when she didn't pick him up.

Rachel had to explain to him she was pregnant and all the time he kept asking, "Do you love the baby?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then why did you eat it?"

Rachel sighed laughed and then stood up. "I need a sofa." She said.

"Come on, fatty." Tidus said as he moved towards the hut.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said as she stormed after him.

Yup, life was good.


	11. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

16 passed after the death of Seymour Guado. Tidus and Yuna had their twins, Lenne and Daran, and another child two years after the wedding. His name was Garath. Tidus, Yuna and the kids lived peacefully on Besaid island. When Daran became of age, 14, he joined the Aurochs and trained with his Father everyday. Daran had now been on the team for two years now. Lenne, who had found she had a talent in singing, started travelling around Spira, doing concerts, CD signing ect… Garath, well, he played Blitz on occation and hung about with some of the other young locals.

Wakka and Lulu had two children, Vidina and Chappu. Wakka's brother had died a few days before the birth of Wakka's youngest son, so in his honour, Wakka and Lulu named him Chappu. Vidina, who had taken an interest to a Lucan girl, moved to Luca. He started a business making jewellery. Chappu lived life as it came. He was still at school with Garath, Lenne and Daran.

When Rachel and Virin had their baby boy, Tulan, they sold the boat house and moved into a proper house so they could live in a child friendly part of Zanarkand. Soon after that, they had another child, a little girl called Malon. Tulan, as it's a family trait, joined the local Blitz team, the Zanarkand Abes and became star player quickly.

Malon, however, died shortly after her 6th birthday. She was playing with one of the older boys and accidentally was killed by a rioter.

"I cant believe I have to see your head master on your first day back as school." Yuna said as she laid the table.

"Im sorry, I cant help it." Lenne said with a shrug. "Me and trouble get on well together."

"Well, then you and trouble should stop being friends. Spray painting on the head masters office? What were you thinking?!"

"Whoa! Take a chill pill, ma." Lenne said.

"Ladies, ladies." Said Tidus as he stepped between them. "No, fighting, bitch fighting or shouting, please."

"Dad…" Lenne said.

"No, your mother's right. I know I used to get in trouble your age, but I would never even think about spray painting teachers doors."

"Thank you-" Yuna began but she was cut off.

"What I used to do was lock the teachers in their rooms and steal the keys, that piss' them off a lot more then just a little bit of paint."

"Tidus!" Yuna shouted.

"What?"

Yuna threw her hands in the air in defeat and sat down at the table.

"I was only joking you know, love?" Tidus said as he twisted his arms around his wife.  
"Oh, by the way, Lenne?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Kafu?"

Lenne blushed violently and then done a very girlish giggle. "No one, Dad."

Tidus' expression turned firm and she said, "No one! Stay out of it, okay?"

"Not when he's sending you texts 24/7."

Luckily, Daran came into the room. Everyone in the family knew that Daran was very protective over his sister, even now then Tidus was. Talking about boys in his presence made him very edgy, so they just forgot about it.

"I am so hungry." He announced. "What's for dinner?"

"Gammon steaks." Yuna replied.

"Yum…" Daran replied sarcastically.

A few days later, the family got a visit from Rachel and Virin. Their kid, Tulan, was 13 now, but he looked over 15.

Lenne, Daran and Tulan went upstairs to the room Lenne and Daran still shared and stayed up there till their dinner was ready.

Virin was now a professional pool player and moved around Spira competing in tournaments, championship ect… but Tidus was still better then him, of course.

"Auron is still asking for you, you know?" Rachel said as she sat down on the sofa.

"Well, you can tell him the same as you always do. Im settled now, I don't even think I remember how to fire a gun." Tidus said. He winced a little at the word "Gun" as it still gave him nightmares.

He had wanted to see them for a while, this might have been the perfect time.

When night had come, he slipped out of bed, leaving Yuna in the warmth of the covers, and headed towards the beach. He enjoyed this, it aloud him to think. Listening to the see, he was able to think clearly.

He got to the beach, lied down on the sand and closed his eyes.

_Maybe it was a good idea, perhaps it might take away the night mares. _Tidus thought as he listened to the soothing sound of the waves.

He hadn't had any night mares until Lenne's funeral, when the box had left his hands and followed Lenne into the afterlife.

"Are you okay?" Said the quite voice of Yuna above him. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her gazing down at him.

"Im fine. Did I wake you?"

"No." She said as she crawled to his side. "Well, kind of. You were dreaming again."

"Oh." He said as he put his arm around her. "Sorry."

"Its fine. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Thinking."

"About?" She urged.

"Going to Zanarkand. I haven't visited their graves since the funeral. Id like to see them again."

"Why don't we go with Rach and Vin?"

"I think we might." He said and he kissed her forehead. "I think we might."

They both slowly dozed off. Tidus was awoken by the sun. Some of the Aurochs were training and Yuna was still sleeping on his shoulder. We woke her up and they headed back towards the village.

"Where have you two been?!" Lenne shouted as her parents entered the hut. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Obviously not." Tidus replied. "Did you check the beach?"

Lenne stood they and then finally said "No."

"Well there you go then, you didn't check everywhere. Anyway, how would you three like to go to Zanarkand for the weekend?" He gestured Lenne, Daran and Garath.

"Sure, I haven't been to Zanarkand in a while." Daran said and Garath nodded.

"Why?" Lenne said. They hardly ever left the island, do you could understand her suspicion.

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"Why?"

"Were going there to visit some people." Tidus said.

Lenne looked at her Father with a funny look and then shrugged and said, "Alright."

A few days later, they packed, got in a bus and were in Zanarkand within the hour.

"Were only staying here for a few days, don't get comfortable." Yuna said as she left the kids rooms.

"Fine."

Yuna came back down the stairs and said, "Its good to be back." She looked around and saw Rachel in the kitchen and Virin and Tidus in front of the S.V. Yuna shook her head and took note of the depression on Tidus' face. It was clear to her he wanted to see his family, and now.

She went back to the foot of the stairs and shouted, "Come back down, were going out."

Yuna went in front of the S.V and switched it off.

"Hey…" Virin said sadly.

"Were ALL going out, if only for a few minuets." She went in front of Tidus and took his hand to get him up.

Within 30 minuets they were at the graveyard. "You said we were going to visit your family." Lenne complained.

"We are. Come on." Tidus said as he got out off the car and headed towards the cemetery.

He was more or less surprised when he got there, most of the graves had been vandalized or broken. But a small patch stayed exactly as he remembered. He walked towards the graves and looked at each of them, silently greeting them.

"Sorry I couldn't come sooner." He said to his Mother's gravestone. "I've been busy." He said as he looked over his shoulder at his family and smiled. "I miss you guys."

"He looked over each of the grave stones carefully, making sure they were exactly as he remembered, and they were. His mothers and fathers sill had that small chip in the corner of it, Lenne's still had engraved flower around it and his cousin, well, they were the same as well.

As he was about to leave, he was stopped by a "wait". He turned and saw a small boy wearing a purple robe on. The boy just smiled and then disappeared. Then, Tidus was surrounded in a circle of people. He looked at each of them and he could believe his eyes.

Before him stood his Mother, Father, Lenne, cousins, Aunts and Uncles. They didn't say anything, just smiled. Tidus' mother was the only one who moved. She held out her hand and placed it lovingly on his cheek. The ghostly figure was crying, and so was Tidus. He wanted so badly to place his hand over hers, to feel his mother again, but he knew all he would feel would be his own cheek as his hand would pass through hers. He smiled and she dropped her arm, placing it back to her side. Tidus then looked at his other family member. His father still had the same tanned skin, his cousin still had the same features, one of his Uncle's still had a scar running down his face, and Lenne looked as radiant as ever. Tidus' mother looked over to Tidus' family and smiled at them as well. Then she looked at the others surrounding Tidus and nodded.

One by one they all disappeared, leaving Tidus looking at nothing but air.

Tidus turned and went back to his family. He took his wife by the hand and put one arms around his daughter, feeling once and for all at peace.

"Lets go home." Tidus said as he left the graveyard for the last time.

A.N: Well, there you have it, this is the final instalment for this story. I think the ending is kinda crappy, but hey, this is the first story completed so I have time to practice. Tell me what you think please, I REALLY wanna know what you guys think of it. Also, I want ideas on what you guys want me to do for my next FanFic. I got one idea, so look forward to another story coming soon. Till next time.


End file.
